Success
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -Sequel to Failure- -One Shot- Jounouchi thought that everything should be getting better for him, but why did he not feel any difference? Why had Kaiba been ignoring him? This wasn't how he wanted a relationship with Kaiba to start.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu-gi-oh

I had this finished for so long, but I couldn't figure out if it was good enough to be the sequel to Failure. I still don't think it's good, but I figured it would be better to upload it than to throw it away and keep trying for something better because I know I'll give frustrated. LOL I do have another story that I'm working on, but until then, I hope you enjoy this one.

Warnings: None

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Success: a simple term that drives everyone to achieve something in their lives. Something so simple that everyone should be able to accomplish, but very few actually do. That something was what Jounouchi strived to do himself. The blond sighed and shut the business book he had been studying. He was naive to believe that he could open a restaurant just on his culinary degree. The ex-duelist put his head down on the desk. He frowned, attempting to keep his mood from drifting negatively, something that he had trouble doing for the past year.

Jounouchi groaned and lifted his head. Kaiba should be home in an hour. He had just enough time to make something for both the CEO and his younger brother. He slid his chair away from the desk and stood up. He couldn't believe how quickly time flew by, but it was to be expected with the amount of work he did. He managed to achieve all the credits he needed for his degree by taking day and night courses. He only was at Kaiba's mansion to sleep and make dinner. They made that deal a couple days after Jounouchi woke up from his self made coma. By cooking dinner every day, Jounouchi earned enough for his room, courses and his therapy sessions every other Saturday. He never received any spending money, but he didn't desire it.

The only problem Jounouchi had and often expressed to his therapist was how far apart Kaiba drifted from him. It came so far apart that the blond felt nothing more than another name on the CEO's employment list. He reached for the doorknob with a heavy sigh. He wanted his restaurant to be successful, but first he wanted to know a little more about the business aspect of it. He knew he could ask Kaiba to give him some advice, but the distant attitude he got everyday silenced his attempts.

The blond made his way from the second floor, down the back stairwell and into the kitchen. He could walk down the front stairwell, but that would bring him by Mokuba and Kaiba's rooms. He knew Kaiba wasn't home although Mokuba might be in his room. He wasn't in the mood to plaster his fake smile over his face or pretend like everything was okay. It was better than it had been, but he was disappointed that he and Kaiba only kissed on the same day he confessed his love. After that, they shared nothing else besides meals for a couple months. Now, he barely saw Kaiba.

Jounouchi moved about the kitchen, preparing dinner. His body moved on autopilot, constructing a dish that the Kaiba brothers would eat. He set the two finished dishes on the dinning room table and covered them with the silver lids, knowing that in less then five minutes they would be in the dinning room. He stared back at his own plate before deciding to pack it away for later. He didn't feel hungry and his mind was elsewhere. He moved back into the kitchen and upstairs to his room. He sat back down at the desk and opened the book. He started scribbling more notes and adding more details to the blueprints of his restaurant. He rolled over to the other desk in his room and turned on the computer. He needed to find a place to start his project before he submitted the papers for a building permit.

In mid-motion, Jounouchi stopped. How was he supposed to buy a building with no money? Tossing the blueprints aside, he grabbed the new classifieds for the day. With graduating last month and only taking a few business courses in the morning, Jounouchi would be able to find work at night. He reached over for the highlighter and started circling part-time jobs. He folded the paper and grabbed his jacket. He forgot about the studying he should have done and walked out of the mansion. He might be able to find something tonight or at least apply for some of the positions. He didn't notice the man that moved away from Kaiba's mansion to tail Jounouchi at a distance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba stared from his balcony as Jounouchi walked out of the house; his usual guard followed the young man. He sighed heavily before moving over to his desk. This was the second night in a row Kaiba noticed the container with the blond's dinner inside of the refrigerator after he finished his own dinner. He was beginning to worry but the psychologist said that everything was going smoothly with their sessions and that Jounouchi will need some time and space to establish his own self again even though he clearly wasn't able to tell Kaiba what to do since Jounouchi was his patient. Both of which Kaiba was willing to give, but it seemed like the more distance he put between himself and Jounouchi, the further they drifted apart. He wanted him in his life, but he didn't want to frighten him away.

The brunet put his head down on the desk as a rare sign of weakness. Everything seemed like they were driving quickly on a dirt road. A certain bump would dislodge them and could send them crashing. He hated feeling vulnerable and despised not being able to do anything. He wanted the Jounouchi he knew back even though he was certain the blond would never return to the person he was.

Kaiba picked his head up and glanced at the monitor. He was still unable to find the people responsible for everything. It didn't help that Jounouchi didn't remember much or claimed not to remember. The CEO punched a few numbers and pulled up the security system for the day. He watched as the blond spent hours in his room doing who knows what. He was never willing to put a camera in the room but the ones outside his door and the balcony were enough to quail his fears of someone coming after Jounouchi. He sighed and closed the program. At least Jounouchi was willing to walk outside on his own now. It took several months for the blond to even go out to the gardens. Kaiba sank further into the chair and started on his paperwork. At least there were signs of some progress. It had been a month since he talked to Jounouchi's psychologist. Maybe it was time to place another call.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi returned late that night with zero luck in finding another job. He desperately wanted to find something that would help him achieve his goal. The blond let himself into the mansion, first turning off the alarm and then arming it again, like Kaiba taught him. He removed his shoes and jacket before walking upstairs, feeling like a failure all over again. He quietly snuck by Kaiba and Mokuba's rooms and down the hallway to his. He rubbed his tired eyes and collapsed on the bed. Even though he was used to constantly being on his feet, he felt drained.

The blond rolled on his side and stared at his desk. He wanted to feel better about himself, but nothing could stop the negative thoughts from running through his mind. At the rate he was going, he wondered if Kaiba would still know his name next year. Jounouchi sighed and pulled his legs up. Was it possible for someone you live with and barely see to forget about you? He closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep, but the worry kept him awake.

Hours went by and the sunlight crept through the door leading to the balcony. The ex-dualist refused to acknowledge it. He wanted that blissful slumber that he was robbed of. He curled further under the blankets, not remembering ever getting under them. He sighed heavily and was about to start his day earlier thank normal when he heard his door click open. Soft footsteps crossed the floor before the bottom of his bed dipped. Thinking it was Mokuba, Jounouchi turned to his visitor and was shocked to see it was Kaiba. "I didn't mean to wake you."

The blond sat up and leaned against the headrest. "Did you need something?"

"I was checking on you. You were out late last night and didn't eat your dinner."

"I wasn't hungry and I went to find another job."

"Why? I can provide you with anything you need."

"I don't want to rely on you to make my dreams come true. It wouldn't feel the same. I need to make my own money and do everything under my own strength."

"Then you don't have to make dinner."

"That's not what we agreed. As long as I live here, I'm going to make dinner to pay for my room."

"I don't want you to overwork yourself. You do realizing adding another person to this large house wouldn't kill my finances."

Jounouchi growled and glared at him. "That's not the point! I never asked you to help me."

"No, you just wanted to die and leave everyone that loves you behind." Kaiba found himself snapping. He didn't mean to say any of that but the blond was frustrating him.

"And, what about you? You confess your love to me and then treat me like one of your staff. I knew I was foolish to not only address the letter to you, but to tell you how I felt."

Kaiba stared at the muttering ex-duelist in shock. Jounouchi clearly didn't want space. The CEO felt his anger melt away. "That was my mistake."

"What was?"

"I didn't want to harm your recovery, and the psychologist suggested that I don't crowd you. He said that not only would you need time to adjust to living here, but to accept everything that happened to you. I hated not being able to comfort you after your nightmares or ask you if you were okay every hour or even every time I saw you. I wanted you to smile and laugh again without causing you any additional damage."

Jounouchi sighed and pulled the brunet into his arms. It took Kaiba a few seconds to adjust to the new position. "You need to take today off."

"Why?"

"We have a lot to discuss."

Kaiba smiled briefly before looking up at the blond. "Our positions should be switched. I'll comfort you."

Jounouchi chuckled softly and flicked the brunet's noise. "Maybe in the afternoon. You tell me everything that's been going on in that genius mind of yours and then I'll tell you everything that's been going on in my inferior mind."

Kaiba slowly relaxed, feeling the blond's fingers gliding through his hair. He knew that he should call and inform his work he wasn't coming, but his secretary would notice and fix everything. Even though Jounouchi only laughed for a second, it was enough for him to not want to move. "I hate when you down rate yourself," Kaiba started. "It makes me regret everything I've ever said and done to you. You are much more than what you see and what people tell you. Hasn't Yugi mentioned that to you before?" Kaiba continued, not giving Jounouchi a chance to answer any of the questions or state his opinions. He had a lot he wanted to get off his chest, and if the blond was willing to listen, he was willing to talk.

The morning went by quickly for the both of them. Kaiba spoke about all his concerns, fears and thoughts of the future until his throat was sore and his voice was scratchy. He never knew he had so many thoughts and opinions buried inside his mind. He found it surprisingly easy to talk to Jounouchi, and the blond spent most of the time listening to him only commenting in certain areas. He felt strangely fulfilled by the end of the morning.

They enjoyed a light lunch together, chatting about unless things from the newest inventions Kaiba premiered to the new dualist who thought they were strong enough to beat any of them. "He had the nerve to storm into my office demanding a duel," Kaiba chuckled.

"What did you do?"

"I kicked him out and told him to challenge you if he could find you."

The blond laughed. "I should be honored that the great Kaiba was sending me competitors."

"I figured if he could beat you then he might be worth something."

"Still calling me a third rate duelist." Jounouchi rose from the kitchen table and placed his plate in the sink.

"No. Third ranked duelist. If the new duelists want to challenge the champion then they have to rise through the ranks. First you, then me and finally Yugi."

Jounouchi turned and walked over to the window. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to see if Hell froze over."

"What?"

"You just admitted that Yugi was the champion and is above you."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and put his plate in the sink. "Laugh it up," he grumbled. "Let's go back upstairs. It's your turn."

Jounouchi smiled and followed him up the stairs. They stopped at Kaiba's room. Confused, the blond only stuck his head in. He had never seen the brunet's room before. "Did you need something?"

"No. My bed is bigger and softer. It'll be easier for us. We'll be much more comfortable in case we fall asleep. I don't want to fall off the edge of your bed."

The blond snickered. "We could have come in here this morning. You almost fell asleep twice."

A rare blush formed on his cheeks. "To my defense, I had a stressful day yesterday and with releasing all that tension, I was bound to fall asleep." Kaiba pulled the blankets down and sat on the bed, leaning against the headrest. He motioned for Jounouchi. The blond smiled at the once cold-hearted CEO. It was odd seeing different expressions on his face. He shut the door and curled up between Kaiba's legs with his head on one of his legs.

"What did you want me to talk about?"

"Anything that comes to mind."

Jounouchi thought for several minutes. Many things went through his mind, but none of them were where he wanted to begin. "I want us to try a relationship, and I don't want you to be afraid of my reactions because I'm ready for this step. My psychologist suggested that I take it slow, but I know what my reactions would be and how to handle certain situations."

Jounouchi talked mainly about what type of relationship he wanted from Kaiba. The CEO agreed and found himself wanting the same thing. The afternoon wore on and neither would have noticed the time passing if Mokuba hadn't knocked on the door.

"Do you just want to order take out, Nii-sama?"

Kaiba turned and looked at the clock. "It's too late to start anything. Order whatever. Is there anything special you want, Katsuya?"

"Not really."

Mokuba smiled at the two, choosing not to draw attention to their position. He was glad that they were closer. Jounouchi seemed to be in a better mood. He hated seeing the blond depressed; it was like looking at a gloomy day. He left quietly, knowing the sort of food both of them liked to eat.

Kaiba ran his fingers through Jounouchi's hair. "It might be a half hour before the food arrives. Is there anything else you want to talk about or do?"

The blond lifted his head and moved until he sat on Kaiba's lap with his long legs on either side of the CEO's waist. Their faces were a few inches apart. "There is one thing I wanted to do all day and hoped you would let me."

Kaiba blinked a few times, knowing what Jounouchi wanted and choosing to allow him to set the pace. The blond tilted his head and slowly sealed their lips together. Their slow dance was all the two wanted and needed; a small declaration of their love. When they parted Kaiba smiled at the slight flush of Jounouchi's cheeks and the glow that surrounded him. "There's my sun," he whispered.

"What?"

"When you're happy you glow like the sun."

Kaiba kissed his cheek. "Mokuba thinks the same thing. He's been calling you the rain cloud for a couple weeks now."

That brought out a full laugh from the blond. Tears collected at the sides of his eyes before running down his cheeks. He had never heard that before. It was cute and made him feel loved. "I promise to be your sun," he said once he got his laughter under control. He wiped his eyes and got off Kaiba's legs. "Let's see if dinner is here." He grabbed his arms and pulled his lover off the bed. Jounouchi knew that deep down they were going to be okay. The first step was communicating to each other and they clearly did it. He smiled back at Kaiba, finally feeling more secure about his life.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to Kaiba with a smirk. "After dinner we need to renegotiate my wages. I want to start saving for my restaurant."

"We can do that. I want to help you accomplish your dream."

Jounouchi smiled and continued down the stairs. "Thank you." The objective of success is the ability to strive for what is needed to achieve a goal. The blond had accomplished one of his goals. Now Jounouchi had something to strive for and his other goals were closer than they had ever been. He never felt happier in his life.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you liked this. My next story should be uploaded soon. It's not going to be long but it'll be longer than my usual oneshots. I might upload it in a couple chapters so it's not too long for one chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
